newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Johnny Warlegend/5/30/2014 Alpha Update (2) Video
This is the Pirates Online Rewritten(POR) Daily Alpha Update for Friday, May 30th, 2014. This update adds music to all of the caves. Official Developer Message Here it is, pirates. The moment you all been waiting for - to have a chance to win a Alpha Key. You know, technically, we were suppose to have the next Alpha Key Giveaways last week, but we decided to not have the giveaway and have this week's giveaway rewarding two Alpha Keys. We didn't even tell you. Surprise! Now, you may have seen my dashing, stupendous poem I wrote yesterday. Many pirates think they can write a pirate-themed poem better than that. Well, if you think so, we are going to have everyone submit a pirate-themed poem in order to be in the giveaway and have at least a chance of winning a Alpha Key. We didn't even tell you we were going to have poems in this giveaway. Surprise again! Anyhow, how this giveaway will work is we will select the best two poems ever written. Whichever two fellow pirates that we think wrote the best poem will win a Alpha Key not only to enter Pirates Online Rewritten, but also sign up at the website using your code and have the opportunity to download all of the daily updates. Do we got any more surprises? I would not say not. That is all of the surprises we got to tell you, unless you count the daily updates a surprise, of course. We also heard a lot of pirates have been sort of complaining about not having the time to draw a pirate-themed picture in the last two week's giveaway. Since poems are less hard than drawing pictures, this may not be an issue. If there is an issue, we will be sure to give you a lot more time. Like Liz Sunhayes who was the first winner of the Alpha Key Giveaways, if you are the two winners of this week's giveaway, we hope you enjoy Alpha testing and even have fun downloading the daily updates, not to mention Savvy Saturday as well. (Fun Fact: Tomorrow is Savvy Saturday!) Overall, we appreciate everyone's support for Pirates Online Rewritten and the hard work we are putting into creating the game. Not only that, but always be a savvy pirate and never be disrespectful whether if you do become a Alpha Tester or not. We know you all want to play Pirates Online Rewritten and relive the legend. Trust me, we do too! Until next time, my dear pirates, good luck on winning a Alpha Key! Downloads: Sorry! No downloads. Be sure to keep checking what we're doing, though! Fixes: None detected Newly Added: Added audio for all the caves. Official Site: http://pirates-online-rewritten.com Special Thanks... *To the POR Staff for remaking the game and for releasing these updates! Check out my channel for more videos on Pirates Online Rewritten. http://youtube.com/JohnnyDaPirate Subscribe to my channel to stay updated. http://smarturl.it/SubJDP Follow me on Twitter. http://twitter.com/JohnnyDaPirate Add me to your circles on Google+. http://google.com/+JohnnyDaPirate Category:Blog posts